Daughter of Two Bloods
by Emo182
Summary: Eliana Hamilton is anything but normal. With two gods eager to claim her, a home where she causes pain and powers more powerful than anything known to man. She hopes by starting a new at Camp Half Blood she can finally be accepted, but hopes don't always become a reality.
1. Chapter 1

Eliana's point of view:

_Run, _I kept telling myself as my feet began to ache. I had to run, I had to get to camp, the one Dad talked of all those times, but I knew I would never make it as long as I held back my full power. _NO, you promised never to use them again, it will only hurt more! _I knew I was right, but the monster was gaining. I turned to look at it, big mistake. As I turned, it took the advantage to speed up, screaming as it advanced.

Percy's point of view:

I was at the canoe lake when it happened. I was just about to jump into my boat when a monster cry came from the woods. It was loud, so loud I had to cover my ears. It was weird because monsters normally don't get that near to the entrance of Camp Half Blood; they know to give up on the hunt when demigods get near the border. The monster cry seemed to confuse the other campers too, everyone ran to the cry, interested and wondering.

As I ran to the entrance the cry of the monster became even louder and painful. Finally I got to the Thalia's Pine. As I moved through the crowds' people moved to form a path so I could get to the front. Right at the boundary line, Chiron was on all fours next to Annabeth and Thalia (the hunters of Artemis were staying at Camp Half Blood, as Artemis was needed on Olympus). After me came Jason and Piper.

It's been a year after the war with Gaia and Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter united. Now demigods who need training stay at Camp Half Blood and once your training is complete you can move to Camp Jupiter to live an almost normal life. Now both camps home Greek and Roman demigods. As well as the Romans living at Camp Half Blood, they brought over some traditions. Now next to the climbing wall there are many temples for each of the gods just like Temple Hill, also by the showers are the roman baths.

Before Chiron could tell me what was going on, a cry so loud came that some of the campers fainted. But before any of us could help them a voice came from the woods. "Is that all you got!?" The voice was loud and powerful, but it was also feminine and sweet. Once the voice had shouted the owner of the voice came out of the bushes.

The girl must have been 17, a year younger than me. She was tall and skinny with some muscle. She had brown hair which seemed to be light in some areas and dark in others and she had stormy blue eyes, like a rain storm. From the first glance you could tell she was drop dead beautiful, but in a way as if she wasn't trying. She wore a torn cheque shirt, a battered pair of jeans and converse.

When I looked around I saw guys staring at her, this made me annoyed, and none of them were good enough for her. I was shocked to think that. I wasn't attracted to her, I just felt protective over her. Weird.

Before anyone could move towards her, the monster appeared. People gasped as it became visible. It couldn't be. The creature had a lion head and body, with a goats head coming out from its back. Then to top it all off it had a snake as a tail. It was absolutely huge, maybe twice the girl's height. I knew she wouldn't win this battle. I couldn't win that battle. Nobody could win this battle. Not against the Chimera.

Eliana's point of view:

The cut on my leg was killing me. I could just about walk on it. When I finally made it to the clearing I only had a moment to take in all the people. Demigods. Some were as young as 7 and some as old as 20. Before I could say anything the Chimera appeared. I had been fighting it for two days now, never winning or losing.

I ran towards it and tried to cut it with my dagger, no use, the snake tail grabbed the dagger, giving me just enough time to jump over the creature.

I had to do it, I couldn't hold back.

I landed on my feet and faced the Chimera. Before I changed my mind I took in a deep breath concentrated on ground beneath me and slammed my hand on the ground. Suddenly a wave of power washed over me, to the floor. The ground began to move towards the Chimera, trapping him. Once the Chimera was covered in the ground, I span my body, creating a small hurricane around the Chimera. The Chimera spat and screamed, but I didn't hear it, I was concentrating. Before I could stop myself I summoned my full energy.

I felt the power of the ocean, the ground and the sky come to me, and a water orb came to my hands, sparkling with lightning. It became bigger, bigger than my head. I soon realise I was floating high in the sky, so I was eye level with the Chimera. As he battled his way out of the hurricane, I flung my orb at him, making him scream for the last time. When his scream was finished, all that was left was a heap of sand.

I had done it, killed something that had never be killed. But before I could think anymore, my head became heavy, my body weightless and I was plummeting towards the ground.

Percy's point of view:

As the girl defeat the Chimera my eyes were wide with surprise. I stayed frozen for a moment. How could she defeat the undefeatable? How was she that powerful? Before I could think too much on that, the girl started falling from the sky.

"Jason, ease her fall!" Chiron said to the son of Jupiter. Jason quickly created an air current which brought the girl down easily.

As she returned to the ground we all ran over to her. She didn't seem to be wounded just exhausted. She was lying in such a way that the back of her shirt was half way up her back and right there on her lower back was a blue tattoo. A trident.

"Does that mean…" I asked Chiron as he saw the tattoo as well.

"It means, Eliana has come to camp."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**I didn't get to introduce myself last time. I'm Emo182 but you can call me Emo. This is my first story and I hope you like it.**

**I don't own anything (sadly)**

**Please review and tell or ask me anything you want.**

**But for now I hope you like the story.**

I woke up in a room. The room was square and was filled with white beds like the one I was sleeping in and medical supplies. It was some sort of hospital, I decided. I looked down at my leg, expecting to see my huge gash, but instead I saw nothing but smooth skin. I had healed.

Before I could get out of bed a boy walked in. He had dark hair and sea green eyes. He was tanned, slightly taller than me and muscular. He had an aura of power but his face was light and friendly, his eyes were full of concern.

"Don't be afraid." He said as I moved further up my bed. "I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"Eliana Winter." I told him relaxing slightly. "Thank you for healing my leg."

"Oh, that wasn't me, if I tried to heal you, you would probably be dead." Although it was a weird comment his tone made it sound like a joke. "Anyway, nice accent, where you from?"

"London ." I told him.

"Wow you must have travelled a long way." He said which I nodded at. "Well, I'm Percy Jackson."

I almost fell off my bed. But I settled for gasping. He seemed taken aback by my reaction. "Perseus."

Now he looked confused. "How did you…?" He was interrupted by a centaur.

"Good morning, Eliana." He said with a bright smile.

"Chiron!" I shouted and ran over to him. He was expecting this; he held out his arms and let me jump into them, just like I had done a thousand times before. I was so happy to see him; it was so nice to see a familiar face.

"Oh Eliana, you've grown in the last year." He put me down just as Percy came over.

"Wait, how do you, I mean what is, I mean, what?" He was so confused.

"Um Percy, I would like you to meet your sister Eliana." Chiron said.

I was waiting for some huge reaction. It wasn't every day you find out you have a sister, at least not for children of Poseidon. Was he going to start shouting, cursing? He stayed quiet for a moment.

Then he did the last thing I would expect him to do. He hugged me. Full on, proper hug.

"OMG, I have a sister?" He said as he pulled back from me, he held my face in his hands, amazed.

I laughed at that point; I had been waiting to meet Perseus forever.

"Wait, how did you know my full name, and how do you guys know each other, and how the hell did you summon that much power to destroy the Chimera?" Percy asked confused.

"Um, you see…" I began.

"Eliana, perhaps this isn't the time, it isn't exactly pleasant." He said giving me a sympathetic look. "Percy why don't you show her around camp, I'm sure Eliana will answer all your questions in time."

I gave Chiron a look as if to say _thank you,_ he understood how hard it was to talk about my past.

"Um, ok Chiron, well Eliana you want to see camp?"

Was he kidding me? I had wanted to see camp since I was 6, but Percy didn't know that, he just thought I was a very, very excited kid.

He showed me everything. The place where I was staying was called the Big House; it was bright blue and had three floors. On the left of it a huge field of strawberries grew, campers and satyr sat in the fields chatting and laughing, two boys kept on walking up and down the field making strawberries grow. Percy informed me that the strawberries were the income of camp because of the camp director Dionysus. He was pretty surprised that I wasn't shocked knowing a god directs the camp.

Next was the forge, it was a big building filled with machines and equipment. About seven kids were inside, making weapons, building cannons, some were just sitting there putting stuff together with their hands and taking it apart. When I looked at Percy for an explanation he simple said "Hephaestus kids."

Next was the armoury and arena, kids were there having sword fighting lessons and actual fights, what fun! I absolutely loved the Pegasus stable, dozens of white, brown, grey and yellow Pegasus graves on the grass. As I walked by they talked to me.

_Oh my, my lady you have come at last!_

_Ride me! I will become yours!_

_You finally came, another child of the lord!_

They were all so glad to see me. Right at the end of the stable was a pure black Pegasus, I had never seen one before but it seemed to be quite friendly with Percy.

_Yo boss, you never told me you had a sister, and a hot one at that. By the way I'm Blackjack._

After Percy had calmed the horse down we left to go to the woods, after showing me the main passage we arrived at Zeus's Fist.

As I got near the Fist my temperature began to rise. Zeus shouldn't be respected, he was an ass, he was a liar and he deserved to die.

As I thought this a huge crack of lightning came over head.

"Um, Eli." He had decided I needed a nick name. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just fine."

After that Percy showed me the mess hall, the climbing wall which looked like fun, the amphitheatre, the canoe lake which was my kind of place, the arts and crafts and volleyball courts. Finally we made it to the cabins.

There were 12 main cabins, all in the shape of an upside down U, then there was a small gap and then there was another U with loads of small cabins. If you looked from above it would look like a very long 0. Percy informed me that the 12 main were for the Olympians and the rest were for minor gods.

In the middle of the 0 was a basketball court, a huge campfire and lots of statues and plants. All the cabins were completely different. One was completely gold, the next looked like a factory, and one was even made out of grass.

Right at the top of the 0 stood matching his and her mansions. It wasn't hard to tell it was Hera and Zeus. Before I said something I would regret Percy led me over to some person.

She was slim and average height; she had stormy eyes and blond curly hair. She looked serious and in control, a warrior.

"Eliana meet Annabeth, Annabeth meet Eliana, my sister." When Percy said I was his sister Annabeth's eyes lit up, she then pulled me into a hug.

"Finally, I knew all you Poseidon lot couldn't all be stupid and ugly." I burst out laughing, Annabeth grinned as Percy stood there arms crossed. "Only kidding, love you really." Annabeth said as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah so anyway, Eliana this is my girlfriend Annabeth and I can already tell you guys are gonna be best friends."

He was right of course, I could already tell and so could she. After talking for a bit Annabeth left to teach a class. When I turned around I saw everyone looking at me, probably wondering how I defeated the Chimera. But before I could act another person joined us.

Well, when I say person I mean Cyclops. The gut had one eye on his big house; he had longish hair and was tall and muscular.

"Percy, where you been?" Obviously he and Percy were close.

"Hey Tyson, I've been at the big house man." He said giving him a smile. "Anyway Tyson, I would like you to meet Eliana, she's a child of Poseidon too."

Before I could take in that Tyson was my brother I was pulled into a bear bug, or Cyclops hug? It doesn't matter.

"SISTER!" Tyson shouted after putting me down. "Yay, I've never had a sister."

After talking for five minutes I loved Tyson he was the perfect brother, loveable, kind, funny. I then looked at Percy, strong, trustworthy, and dependable. This was the family I always wanted and finally I had it.

"Why don't we show you the cabin?" Percy said taking my left arm and Tyson taking my right.

From the outside cabin 3 looked like a stone cottage but with two floors. When we approached it Percy and Tyson stopped.

"Since when did it have a second floor?" Percy asked Tyson who shrugged.

"Daddy must have given it." Tyson answered.

Apparently Dad made a lot of changes to the cabin because Percy nodded.

The inside of the cabin must have changed too because both the boys gasped. The first floor of the cabin looked like a hang out room, the room was filled with couches and armchairs, and then on the left wall stood a couple of water features. Then at the back of the room stood a fountain which let out steam and finally two doors which led onto a deck on a lake.

There was a staircase on the right wall which led up to a small platform with two doors. The first door said "Percy's and Tyson's Room" and the second said "Eliana's room". It looked like Dad knew I needed my own space.

"Well that's different." Percy said as we looked around. "It used to be a room with six bunk beds and a fountain, this is definitely better! Look we even get our own showers, no other cabin has that."

Tyson also looked excited, he loved his new room. The boy's room almost looked like it was split in two. The right of it was Percy's; it was filled with pictures and posters and was dark blue. The left was Tyson's; which was filled with bits of metals and junk and was sea green. Right at the back of the room was a bathroom and a balcony. As the boys looked around their room, I went into mine.

My room looked amazing. It had grey carpet with was so soft of felt like walking on water, which might have been the point, and light blue walls. My bed sat at the front of the room, and then the back of the room was split in two. The right side was my bathroom and the left side was where my desk was, it also had a beanbag. Also the right wall was completely shelves filled with my favourite books and music. Finally my left wall opened up to a balcony with white curtains which over looked the lake.

"Nice." Percy said as he came in. "Dad did a nice job."

"Yeah he did." I said as I found a picture I hadn't looked at forever. It was taken the day I was born, my mum held me in her arms as my dad looked down at me, his face filled with joy. I let a small tear run down my face. Percy saw this and walked over to me.

"Eliana…" He said quietly.

"I need a minute." I said and walked out my room towards the deck.

After ten minutes Percy and Tyson came out to find me with my feet in the water. They looked worried.

"Eliana, what aren't you telling us?" Percy asked as he helped me up. Before I could answer a voice came from behind me.

"That is exactly what I want to know."


	3. Chapter 3

Poseidon stood behind me. He wore his usual clothes, a sea shirt and shorts. I knew he was cross with me but I couldn't help myself. I ran into his arms.

"Dad!" I shouted as he caught me and swung me around. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Eli." Poseidon said as he put me down.

"Daddy!" Tyson shouted as he slammed into my Dad.

"Well hello Tyson." He said as Tyson slammed into him. "And Percy, how are you?" Dad and Percy shared a hug.

"Fine Dad," Percy said looking from dad to me. "Wait how does Eli already know you and how do you already know her and how did she already know me, an-and, what is going on?!"

"That is exactly what I want to know." He said staring at me. "Why did you run?"

"I had to get out of there ok?" I said almost to tears.

"Alright," Dad said sympathetically, "as for what's going on, Percy, Tyson, Eliana, maybe we should sit down it's a long story" Dad said as he gave me a look saying _we must tell them_ at which I nodded at.

Dad then waved his hands and four beach chairs arrived on the deck.

"Well," Dad said when we were all sat, "It started like this…

_**Flashback- 1997 London, England **_

Nicki Winter was tired of the gods. Ever since they had found out about her they wouldn't leave her alone. She had a simple life before the gods. She would work as a teacher, come home to her apartment, hang out with friends, paint, dance and play sports. But all that got put aside when you have every male god after you.

Although she had no powers she was still the most powerful mortal on earth. A prophecy had been foreseen that the child she would have with one of the gods would be the most powerful demigod ever to live. So when they found her the gods bombarded her with gifts and promises.

Zeus promised her immortality, Hephaestus promised her everything he could make, so basically everything, Ares promised her protection from any sword, Apollo promised her everlasting health, Hermes promised her that she would be his wife and Hades promised her a life without death.

But only one god didn't promise her anything. Poseidon. He came to her one day when Zeus was threatening her.

"You will take my offer and bare me a child, I am the most powerful god so I must the most powerful child!" Zeus screamed as he grabbed her arm.

As Nicki screamed out, Zeus lost his hold and she ran towards the ocean. Once she got in the ocean a man appeared. He was tall and muscular with tanned skin, brown hair and sea green eyes.

"Zeus, the lady is in my territory now, so unless you want to get through me you will leave." The tall man said.

Zeus didn't like that idea but he left anyway. "Well played Poseidon but I will be back." He said as he left.

At that moment Nicki fell to the ocean and cried, the man came over her and took her face in his arms. "It is alright my love, you are safe, I am Poseidon."

Ever since that day Nicki had been falling in love with Poseidon, just like he had been falling in love with her. They would meet up every night at the beach and hide away at the cave. They would talk for hours on end and just be with each other. Poseidon had already asked her to become his immortal wife (He would leave Amphitrite for her) but she declined. She said she wanted to stay mortal, to watch her kids grow with her and not die before her.

Poseidon was upset by this but accepted it all the same.

_**Present day**_

"Anyway," Poseidon said, "seeing as Nicki was with me all the other gods left her alone, all but Zeus. Zeus thought because he was the king he was meant to be with Nicki and have her child, but she had chosen me. Because Zeus couldn't accept that he paid off Morpheus the god of dreams and Hecate the goddess of magic.

"The night Nicki and I conceived the child of the prophecy; Zeus used Morpheus and Hecate to physically appear in Nicki's dreams," Dad said, his voice pained, "in the dream he _had his way_ with Nicki and the child was a mix of my genes and Zeus's.

"For nine months the child grew inside Nicki, but as it grew Nicki became sick, the child was fighting with itself and its powers. I wanted to help her, to ease her pain, I suggested I take my genes out but she wouldn't let me, she said she'd rather have no baby than a baby without me.

"So she had the child in secret so Zeus couldn't take her away from her. She had a healthy baby girl with mine and Zeus's powers. To protect the child from Zeus I stayed in the child's life, seeing her every day, teaching her about mythology and helping her control her powers. She knows what she is but she recognises me as her father and Zeus as a bastard." At which the sky cracked with lightning. "The child is now 17."

"Wait," Percy said looking at me, "does that mean…"

"Yes," I finally answered, tears on my face "I am the child of the prophecy, the daughter of two bloods."


End file.
